


Límite

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-01-07
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Inui sabe que aún le falta mucho para saciar su curiosidad.





	Límite

No importaba cuántos cuadernos sin una sola hoja en blanco tuviese en su armario o cuántos archivos llenos de teorías tuviese en su computador; él quería más, no podía evitarlo.

Por eso, de un día para otro comenzó a recolectar datos personales y no le sorprendió cuando un día, mientras los examinaba, descubrió que estos ya eran tantos -o incluso más, en algunos de los casos- que la información sobre el juego de cada uno de sus blancos.

Aun así todo tenía un límite, él lo sabía.

Pero, ¿no había pensado que había llegado al límite cuando se vio anotado en una esquina de el cuaderno de datos numero siete de Echizen Ryoma que éste dormía en verano solamente con un pantalón corto? ¿O cuando siguió a la pareja dorada de Seigaku a una de sus "citas"? ¿O cuando hizo una falsa encuesta telefónica en la casa de la familia Tezuka para averiguar detalles de la vida diaria de su capitán?

Si lo analizaba fríamente, el saber la talla de ropa interior de Kaidou -y todos los miembros del club de tenis de Seigaku- y tener esa información anotada en una libreta oculta no era su verdadero límite. Realmente aún le faltaba mucho para saciar su curiosidad y no pensaba negarse eso a sí mismo.


End file.
